


You're not my type.

by Shingo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course you're not my type. You are too tall, consider about age and the type of build between of us, ok?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not my type.

**Author's Note:**

> 強迫症探長和銀髮警長萬歲～  
> Anderson局長那段當然是我編的，跟原劇無關，只是一段聊天。  
> 標題與內文不大相關只是拿台詞改一下，毫無反應只是個標題（喂）
> 
> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

　　桌燈光透出探長辦公室，微弱地驅逐門外探案組的陰暗。

　　沉穩的腳步穿過警探們的辦公桌間走向盡頭，門內的人卻全然無覺，直到一聲敲擊打破深夜的寂靜。

　　「老大，你又待到這麼晚了。」Miles說，他只象徵性地敲一下就逕自開了門。

　　「噢，Miles, 你怎麼會回來警局？」Chandler抬起頭看到來者，語氣裡無不驚訝。

　　「今天找到四個女孩的頭後你就開始把自己關在辦公室裡，這樣子你說我會不會擔心？」Miles回問，那語氣簡直像在問八年級生到底會不會數學乘法。

　　「呃，讓你擔心了，我……我很好，」Chandler說，指尖開始拂去文件夾上看不見的灰塵。

　　「對，是，很好才怪。我帶了這個。」

　　一瓶Glendronach 12年的酒紅色標籤出現在Chandler眼前。

　　「適合慶祝一下破案。」

　　Chandler張開嘴又閉上，他不知道還能說什麼，最後只好站起身，從櫃子裡拿出兩個玻璃杯放回辦公桌上。

　　「你找回了所有女孩的頭和身份，還有什麼好煩心的？」Miles問，他給兩人斟上酒，卻先飲乾自己的第一口。

　　「我，呃，剛剛在想有點關Norroy探長的事……」Chandler拿起杯子，盯著裡頭琥珀色的液體說。

　　「要是你還在乎她，就去找她啊。」Miles說，又給自己斟了一份，只是這次他先等著Chandler繼續說。

　　「不，我不是那個意思，和活人交往好麻煩，」Chandler邊說邊搖搖頭，飲下手中的酒。「為什麼人們對情感總有一廂情願的傾向？就算是事不關己的也一樣。」

　　Miles聳聳肩後說，「這叫八卦，是許多人的樂趣。而且很明顯地，你的確被Norroy吸引了。」

　　Chandler聞言皺起眉頭，握緊酒杯，彎下嘴角，偏著腦袋，一副有苦難言的樣子，幾秒後才開口。「一開始的確是，她……她看上去很完美，聰明，漂亮，一絲不苟，而且我覺得好像全隊都認為，我跟她，呃，應該在一起。」

　　「這樣你也發現了，不愧是Chandler探長啊，」Miles毫不客氣地嘲諷。

　　「所以我說大家都太一廂情願了！我們只是合作辦案，雖然說期間的確是有一起用餐，喝點小酒，出任務……」Chandler說到一半就聲量變低，直至無聲。他再斟一份，飲盡後才開口。「她說喜歡我。」

　　「她對你告白？勇氣可嘉，你真的不打算把握這樣的女孩嗎？」Miles笑著說，那笑容令Chandler眉頭皺得更深了。

　　「又不是有人說就要接受，」Chandler抗議般地出聲，接著說。「噢，你就不會被這種事困擾，比如說那間……瘋狂商店的店員和斯圖爾公司的格林小姐的臆測。」

　　「當然不會。」Miles說，表情幾乎沒有變化。「什麼怪人會沒有，什麼怪事不發生？我當警察這麼久，跟同事出去辦案聽這種話也聽到習慣了，要每次都在意，還不真的轉性啊。」

　　Chandler默默地喝著酒，心想，是啊，他的警長還真是可靠，只有自己還會為這種事煩心。

　　而Miles像看穿了他的心思，他偏過頭繼續說。

　　「你也不是第一個在意這種事的探長，以前Anderson探長為了找線索還跑到一間同志酒吧裡……」

　　「等，等等！Anderson? 你是說現在的Anderson局長嗎？」

　　「他在白教堂待過一陣子，不然你以為他為什麼這麼了解我父親的事？」

　　「他沒告訴我這一段。」

　　「大概覺得不值一提吧。」

　　Chandler睜大了眼，這件事他倒真的沒聽說過。但沒想到接下來Miles要說的事更讓他驚訝。

　　「總之，那時我們在查一件同志情殺案，想也知道免不了會要到同志酒吧一趟。你也知道白教堂的探員怎麼看都太直了，那時Kent也還沒當警察哩，沒有同志會想跟我們講話的，只有Anderson探長就像個單身同志，所以……他把自己關在辦公室三個小時後才決定親自出馬。」

　　「……所以局長就進去了？」Chandler問，那個Anderson居然會答應做這種事，他真的很驚訝。

　　「對，得到了很有用的線索，出來後他很不開心在裡頭一直被亂摸屁股又沒有人可以救他。反正破案後他馬上就升官了，其實我們都沒有很在意這件事。」Miles說，依然笑得很開心，彷彿這是昨天才剛發生的笑話。

　　「噢，再等等，他一個人進去，沒有後援？」Chandler繼續問，這件案子的辦案過程已經讓他驚訝到快忘了自己為什麼在喝酒。

　　「他自己說不用的，當然我們還是有讓他戴著監聽器以防萬一。」

　　Chandler無言以對。跟當時的Anderson比起來，讓別人以為自己和Miles一對的簡直算幸福。

　　「如何，還要一杯嗎？」Miles問，聲音裡的笑意不減，卻不是在嘲笑誰。

　　Chandler看著自己的警長，點點頭。Miles往他杯裡再斟一份。

　　「你在思考自己的情感這很好，而警察辦案就會有被闖入私人領域的時候，不管是人身安全還是精神攻擊，你不能總是為這些風險煩心。」

　　「對，你是這樣說，只不過連你都覺得我是同志。這已經超過辦案風險的範圍了吧。」Chandler將玻璃杯舉到唇邊，在一口飲盡之前將這段話悶在杯緣上說出口。但沒逃過警長的耳朵。

　　「現在我知道你對女孩也有興趣，那還有什麼問題？」Miles說，他皺起眉頭，表示不了解Chandler在在意哪一點。

　　「你幹嘛用‘也’這個字？」Chandler問，他耳朵也是很敏感的。

　　「那你幹嘛還在這上頭煩著？」Miles不答反問。

　　Chandler又看著Miles, 被當成是同志不是種精神攻擊，從來就不是。令人煩躁的肯定是別的事，又或者，是別的人。

　　「沒事。」最後Chandler說，他真的不想再思考感情事。才剛送走一個就讓他夠受的。

　　Miles透過空的玻璃杯看到Chandler有所糾結，他想，如果這時候嘆氣大概會打擊到這個年輕人。所以他說，「不管你要去哪，做什麼決定，記得我都會在你身邊，所以有問題時別忍著不說，你也不希望影響到工作吧。」

　　Chandler點點頭，大概就是這樣。他擁有工作時的Miles, 彼此在一起的時間比誰都長。所以Miles不會是自己想一起過聖誕節的人，聖誕節是留給家人的，那樣才公平。思考完畢。

　　「我沒事了。」Chandler又說了一次，這次他露出了些笑容，試圖讓Miles安心一點。

　　「好吧，」Miles點頭，給自己斟入了最後半杯酒後說。「既然沒事了，那喝完這杯你就給我回家睡覺。」

　　Chandler表示同意，兩人乾了最後一杯酒，穿上大衣，一起走出辦公室。

　　在下樓梯前Chandler終於忍不住問，「我真的不是你的菜？」

　　「不要告訴我你在煩惱這個。」Miles沉著臉說，他已經累到沒心情開玩笑了。

　　「當然不是。」

　　Chandler不小心回答得太快，以至於走在前邊的Miles回頭瞪著他。

　　「你當然不是我的菜，你太高了，考慮一下年紀和體型的差距好嗎。」Miles抱怨似地說，看樣子警長今天還剩最後一個笑話額度。

　　「噢。」Chandler應聲。他看著Miles的背影和銀髮，試著只將笑容留在臉上而不笑出聲。

 

　　fin.


End file.
